白雪 Days Like Every Other Day
by Aki Shiroyuki
Summary: Hikaru is furious at Kaoru but why? and Kaoru can't think of a way to solve this problem where no one's at fault or maybe not?  episode one of my new omnibus series on the hitachiin stories...please enjoy  Hika x Kao


[Accident]

Drip… drip… drip…

The only sound inside the room was the dripping of the clear fluid that was going into my wrist through a narrow tube. Hikaru was seated at the corner of the bed, back towards me.

"Hikaru…" I silently called his name and he flinched at the sound of my voice but he didn't turn around. I sighed, not knowing how to solve this unusual problem where no one was at fault. It wasn't something anybody intended, it just sort of happened. Well certainly it wasn't Hikaru's fault because he didn't stand in front of that drunken driver on purpose, and it wasn't my fault for pushing him because I wouldn't have been able to live without him.

I got up on my knees - which sent an unimaginable pain through my ribs and back - and hugged my twin from the back. I felt Hikaru tense in my arms and held him tighter.

"I thought… I thought I was going to… you were… you…" His body started trembling and his voice was shaking like that of a child's who was about to cry.

"I know, I know. You probably thought I was dead. Ha.. sometimes you take your imagination too far Hikaru… I'm here. Alive. Right behind you." I felt his hand overlap mine that was locking our bodies together.

Suddenly he ripped away from my hold and grasped my shoulders. _Hard. _I couldn't help but wince but Hikaru was too angry to notice that. No, not angry. Furious. "What were you thinking? You can't just jump in front of a car just to save me! You think I would've been happy if you died like that and I survived? I thought…! I thought… …" His voice shrunk to a mumble and he dropped his head, his grasp loosening. "I thought I lost you there. There was so much blood.. _You _were bleeding so much.. and I… I just stood there… while you were dying… Kaoru… Don't do this to me again… Don't…"

"I won't. I won't do it again. So please calm down Hikaru. Ouch.. you're actually hurting me, ha ha. Remember I'm still a patient." Hikaru pushed me down to the bed put his hand over my eyes. But Hikaru, I already caught a glimpse of your face, so there's no use in hiding yourself away from me. His eyes were wet and red. I guess he couldn't hold it in anymore because after saying "Stay. Rest some more", he quickly went out of the room. I felt guilt settling in deep inside my heart for making my twin suffer so badly, but it's better than what I would have had to deal with if I didn't push Hikaru away that moment.

"Well Kaoru, welcome home. Call me if you need anything okay Hun?" Mom said in a voice not too high and not too low that made her sound elegant and authoritative, with a light peck on my cheek.

"It's not even that big of a deal mom." I said wiping away her sticky lip stick with my sleeve. I still needed Hikaru to support me when I wanted to get somewhere but that wasn't such a big deal since I was going to stay in my bed the whole time.

"Alright boys then, I need to get back on the works that I still need to finish so go upstairs and get some rest."

"We will." I brushed her off to her work because I knew she was running late because of me. When she left, there was two of us left in the front door. Me and my twin.

"So… shall we go upstairs? Or you want to just stand here the whole day?" Still not breaking his silence - which made me want to smile and sigh at the same time - he bent down, and I knew he meant to give me a piggy back. Lightly transferring my weight on the identical body, I nuzzled into Hikaru's back, inhaling his scent. I always wondered if I smell the same as me because Hikaru always smells like he carries a piece of winter with him. Cool and refreshing.

When we reached our room, Hikaru let me down and locked the door. I knew what was coming after that.

"Haa.. mm." The air felt hot and sticky, clinging to every inch of my skin, or maybe it was just me. Hikaru was cradling me in his arm so that I wouldn't fall and I put my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his strawberry blond hair. His tongue, hot against mine, brushed the inside of my mouth and his hand also felt hot against my cheek.

I think he was imagining something like what he would've done if he lost all the moments like this because his closed eyelids were trembling and his hand, gently caressing me face was also somewhat rickety. There was a hint of new emotion in this kiss. Craving? Longing? I'm not sure but Hikaru was holding onto me like he'll never let go, trying to kiss deeper and deeper.

When we pulled away, I was breathing heavily and rested my head on his shoulder, my arms still around his neck. Hikaru also locked his hands across my waist and held me firm.

"I want more…" I shuddered as he whispered in my ear. I'm not sure if I was in the state to take on any rigorous activities yet, but I guess we'll have to find out. I chuckled Hikaru was awfully quiet these last few days but he was still the same Hikaru that I knew. The one I loved more than as a brother.

"Stop playing the reticent one. It doesn't suit you well." I laughed as I pulled him to the bed. This brought a little smirk in Hikaru's face but it wasn't big enough of a smile for me. If this was the usual case Hikaru would've been all over me right now teasing me and whispering things in my ear that no one would be able to retell without blushing like hell.

We lied on the bed for quite a while, just legs entangled together, feeling each other warmth, knowing the other half was alive and present. All the while Hikaru brushed my hair over and over again, as if to reassure himself that I was here with him.

I closed my eyes, relaxing in a familiar position, and recalled back to what happened a couple days ago.

"_Ahhh… it's still summer alright. Today must be at least thirty degrees."_

"_Hey! Isn't that an ice cream truck there? Let's get some."_

"_What? I don't want no commoner's ice cream. We should just fly to Sapporo. I want sashimi now that I think about it."_

"_That's ridiculous. This will be a lesson for you, go get the ice cream for all of us Hikaru."_

"_What? Why me? Fine then you're coming with me Kaoru right?"_

"_Nu-uh I'm not moving in this heat Hikaru. Ha ha get green tea ice cream for me!"_

_Summer was almost at its end, but it was one of the hottest day we've had so far. Even sitting in the cool shade of the trees was sizzling hot on your skin. There was me, Hikaru, Haruhi, Kyouya sempai and Tamaki sempai. The other host members were busy with other stuff so we were hanging out. Just the five of us, but it was just too hot. _

_Hikaru made a face and stomped away towards the white truck with colourful pictures of ice cream cones with cute faces on them._

"_Don't be so angry, you'll just become more hot."_

_Hikaru stuck his tongue out at me and we all laughed. After that we just talked about stuff that didn't really matter, the things that just went by with the days and entertained us for moments and were forgotten just as quickly._

_All the while I kept my eyes on my twin, watching him decide over 20 different flavours. I think he didn't remember what all of us asked for because after he chose his and mine, it seemed like he was just pointing randomly at different flavours. I chuckled as Hikaru was given a whole bunch of cones, trying not to drop any of them. I got off the bench I was lying on and walked across the sidewalk. _

"_Where you going Kaoru?"_

"_Think I should go and help Hikaru with all those ice creams."_

"_Okay then."_

_When I reached my end of the sidewalk, Hikaru was at the opposite end of the street. When he saw me he smiled naughtily and I laughed back. The light turned green finally. One step, two step, the more we get closer the bigger our smiles grew. _

_Then I saw it. There was a car driving straight towards us and looking at the driver I could tell he wasn't exactly himself. Hikaru didn't seem to have realized that yet. _

_The last moments were a blur. A mosaic of single moments. How surprised he looked when I pushed him. The crashing sound, and the blunt pain that I felt. His hollow eyes, starting to be filled with horror. The last thing was the crushed ice creams already starting to melt, forming a swirl of colours white, brown, pink, green, and _red_. And then everything went black._

Not really much of an original story I guess. But it happens often and I guess that's why it's not such a new event. But it was new enough for me and Hikaru. The latest injury we had was when I got a scratch on my face due to a falling vase at the inn where Haruhi had her summer job. And Hikaru freaked out at that. I must've given him a hell of a heart attack this time

I chuckled and Hikaru looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

He made a confused face which made me chuckle even harder. I gave a light peck on his lips and smiled temptingly.

"Are we going to continue what we started before?"

He smiled. The first real smile I saw ever since that accident and locked our lips together while he flipped over me and started on my buttons.

It was getting hard to breathe with our body heat adding with the summer heat to fill the huge room. I had my unbuttoned white dress shirt hanging at me elbows and naked at the bottom except for a boxer shorts. Hikaru unbuckled his own pants and was soon naked except for his own boxers. He ducked down to give me another long kiss. I was starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Hikaru's fingers reached down and pulled my boxers down my hip. He pulled down his own and we were both naked (well except for my dress shirt but that was slid down my back with just my arms still in them because we were too worked up over other stuff that we didn't bother to pull them out).

His fingers ran down the bandages and blue and purple marks on my body. I smiled.

"They'll go away. Very soon."

"Yeah." With the agonized expression still on his face Hikaru lowered his head and licked my collarbones. I could tell that one of the bruises were there because I felt a sharp pain when he did that.

"Ow… Hikaru.. stop. It hurts.."

"Sorry.. I want to make them disappear.."

"Well then you can make new markings on my body."

"I will."

We both laughed and got back on track.

"Ah! Mm, … Hi, Hikaru…ah..!"

"Kaoru… haa, Kaoru…"

Hearing my name in a low growl all the while being gently yet firmly stroked down there made me even more aroused. Lewd moans escaped my lips and soon I tensed up and came in his hands. After coming I laid limp on the bed, trying to collect my breaths.

After applying enough lube - it's always a wonder he gets them from; he always has it in his hands before I realize it - he connected one of his hands to mine, fingers entwining, and entered me.

Muscles tensed as we joined bodies. A small wince broke out from me, as pain arose from my abdomen. Hikaru stopped and it looked like he was deciding whether he should continue with my state right now or stop. But I didn't want to, as we were fully aroused and it would've been painful to take turns going in the washroom and relieving ourselves of the pressure.

"If you're going to wimp out, I'll take the lead."

We flipped over, changing positions. And during the process, I could feel his inside me which made me take in an abrupt breath and I think Hikaru grunted a little too.

Now I was sitting on his crotch, Hikaru and I still connected. Using my knees as a support base I pushed myself up and sat back. It _was _harder than I thought it would be, and I was already getting tired. But the pleasure that it brought me spurred me forward. It was the first time having sex in another position, and it was enticing to both me and Hikaru.

"Haa.. haa… Hikaru… ah…!"

"Kaoru.. ah… haa.."

After being drowned in new pleasure I felt myself about to reach my climax soon. The feeling swelling in my body felt like it was going to burst any moment. Much sooner than usual, Hikaru came inside me and I came shortly after.

"Alright. Haa… ha… let's end it here today… I don't think I can go for another round." Chuckling, I got off Hikaru and fell by his side. I guess I really was injured because it felt like my body weighed a ton although we've only went through one round.

"You should have done that sooner. When you weren't all messed up. Ugh.. it's not enough."

Hikaru seems agitated and rolled over so that he was on top of me again. I laughed. After all, we haven't had sex for almost 2 weeks being hospitalized and all that, and with the fact that we used to make love almost every day in mind, he must be sexually frustrated. Hahaha.

"Hey keep in mind that I'm still in the processing of recovering."

"Don't worry I'll go gentle."

He flashed a wicked smile and I knew I had my old Hikaru back. Smiling back, I reached up and kissed him.

The night was only starting now and I would've had all day tomorrow to rest, so I guessed it would've been alright.

Except it didn't end in such a happy ending.

"I thought you said you'll go gentle."

"And I did, didn't I? My style." He smirked and I wanted to punch him.


End file.
